Box-style electronic cigarette is a kind of electronic cigarette, which is typically larger in size than the rod-shaped small electronic cigarette. Box-style electronic cigarette can have a case-like housing in various shapes, such as column, cuboid, irregular shape, and so on. Although electronic cigarettes that adopt sensors to realize automatic activating function have been existing on the market, the sensors are not detachable. Due to the short life of the sensor itself, once the sensor is broken, the electronic cigarette loses its function of automatic activating and is thus no longer good for use, causing a considerable waste.